The Rain Washes My Feelings Away
by Crearulian Angel
Summary: Ruki, a wounded soul feels she is the Ice Queen and meant to be alone. Ryo is tearing up inside as she reverts to her former self, is this enough to get him to tell her how he feels? He does have the perfect oppurtunity, until disaster strikes. Pain can b
1. Rain Oh Sweet Rain

Crearulian Angel: Hi everyone this is my 2nd fanfic and its of mi fav couple! Yep a Ryuki.  
  
  
The Rain Washes My Fears Away  
  
  
The rain. Calming, soothing and wet. She thrust her soaking strawberry hair back sighing. She craned her head to the sky, which was perfect. Grey and stormy. She involuntarily shut her eyes tight as the rain pelted down. Down her forehead. Sliding over her nose and dropping on her cold lips. Taking with it as it slid down her body to the ground all her fears and feelings.   
'My mother, my friends, school. Rennamon. Rennamon. No, I am the Ice Queen. I feel nothing.'   
'Then whats this feeling?'   
'Nothing. I feel nothing. Anger, hate, happiness, joy..love.. I feel none of this.'   
'Then why is there an empty feeling, don't ignore it.'   
'It is loneliness. The only emotion, feeling I am aloud to experience.'   
She sighed opening her mouth to receive the cold raindrops, the only other beings witnessing her loneliness.   
  
  
The rain. So cold, so grey, so solitary. He pulled his umbrella closer over his face trying to block out the rain. But this is what he wants.  
'Alone at last. But I don't want to be alone. Do I?' The rain slammed against his umbrella and the wind lashed his jacket showing a dry spare one underneath. He did not want it. The rain found its way to the bare skin of his face and clung to him only to wiped away. Away with his responsibilities, his father's face, the crowd of people swarming him. He wanted to get away from them to leave all that behind.  
'I am alone. There is nothing I can do about it.'  
  
Neither of the two alone figures could see in front of them. Both blinded by their own need to be alone. One thinking this is how its sposed to be, the other wanting nothing more but to be alone. Or does he?  
He didn't see the slim rain soaked figure due to the umbrella pulled down to shield his face until....  
CRASH  
"OMG! I'm so sorry miss, are you alright?"   
"Ryo? Is that you?"  
"Ruki! What the hell are you doing out in the cold without a jacket?"   
"What do you care?" He looked at her stupidly for this is a question that he could not answer.  
"I'm supposed to be cold. I'm supposed to be here in the rain all alone. That's just how it is being the Ice Queen, nobody cares, nobody loves me..."  
The expression on her face was unreadable, but he whispered so only the rain caught his words.  
"Ruki that's not true, I love you." He sighed and forced the jacket into her arms. She made no move to put it so he took it and wrapped it around her shoulders causing her to shudder. She looked in his cerulean eyes instantly getting lost in the deep eyes. She searched hard as if trying to pinpoint that look. As if he was telling her something with his eyes.  
Another sigh escaped her lips before she clearly whispered so only Ryo could hear.  
"Thank you Ryo."  
With that he watched her retreating figure till he couldn't see her anymore.  
"Someday Ruki I will tell you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Crearulain Agel: So what'd you think? if you want more review people!! If i getenough i will add another chapter ok? OK! 


	2. Uwangowdanswifme?

Crearualin Angel: This is the second chapter finally! I really didn't know how to continue this fic so it might get a little weird.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Uwangowdanswifme?  
  
The rain pelted on the glass of the window. No sunlight reached her bed making it harder for her to get herself out of bed and get ready for yet another day of school.  
  
The other night was blur to her. What did she care if Ryo had lent her a jacket in the rain? What did she care if he had even put it on her? What did she care about?   
  
Nothing.  
  
That was the way it was supposed to be, her alone and trying to be the best. Digimon cards? They now mean nothing to her after she had experienced the true personality of a real Digimon she never could bring herself to 'replace' her best friend with a mere picture or image of them.  
  
Slowly she flung the covers back and got ready for school.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Wind howling and whipping the oblivious girl as she plodded reluctantly to the building she hated with her heart. The music sounded in her ears blocking all sound all emotions.  
  
'This is it. How its sposed to be.' The rain became heavier and soaked her to the bone.  
  
A shiver ran up her spine making an involuntary whimper escape she scolded herself for such weakness.  
  
Ruki paused for a second or so, turned to put her bag down and retrived the jacket she had received that night.  
  
"Stupid Ryo. Stupid jacket. Why does it have to give me warmth?" She whispered to no one but the rain.   
  
She wrapped the material around her shoulders remembering his touch, how warm it felt. A gust wind blew it open and she clasped it tighter not whimpering like a scared child this time, instead she pushed her head into the wind and icy rain and plowed on.  
  
A notice grabbed the strawberry blonde's attention. She stopped only for a second to read: School Dance!!!!!  
Shinjuki High is holding a mid term dance and anyone invited is aloud to attend.  
Drinks, gym hall, music, DJ and more will all be supplied so if you get an invite we welcome you!!!!!  
  
(A/N: That's the school the other tamers go to ok? And Ryo goes there too.)  
  
A disgusted snort could be heard and people stared at her expression. 'As if anyone will come because of that!'  
  
She didn't seem to notice the bodies crashing into her, occasionally throwing an apology. But one body hit her hard, as if he meant to hit her.  
  
"Hey! Watch where your going jerk!" she jumped up from the wet ground refusing the hand and glared into the azure eyes staring gamely back into her lavender eyes.  
  
"What Ryo? What do you want now?" He simply looked at her wet figure and he almost put his arms around her wanting to protect her from the rain, thinking that would be suicide he thought otherwise.  
  
"Oh is this about the jacket? Here take it." She thrust it roughly into his hands and was about to turn away when he spoke up.  
  
"But its still raining."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Observant!"  
  
"I mean, you still need it. Here Ruki. I want you to have it. Please take it." He held it out even though it was starting to get soaked. She snatched it again and spun on her heel and began to walk briskly away.  
  
That's when he got truck by a brilliant idea. It was a long shot but he had to tell her some time.  
  
"Ruki! Ruki wait a sec!" seeing she wasn't going to wait he ran after her and caught her shoulder. Growling in anger at being touched she faced him waiting an explanation.  
  
"Ruki, uwangodanswifme?"   
  
"Firstly put spaces between your words and secondly, what?"  
  
"Ruki I wanted to know if uwannagotodanswifme."  
  
"Try again buster."  
  
He took a deep breath and shut his eyes.  
  
"My school is having a mid term dance. Do you want to come with me to the dance Ruki? The others will probably be there."  
  
It took a few moments to sink in. he watched her face that slowly creased into a scowl. Anger took over her pretty features and he swore he saw a tear.  
  
"Hahaha Akiyama! Now you have resorted to mocking me? You don't have to pretend to include me. I don't care! So leave me alone!" she cautiously walked backwards eyeing Ryo's reaction.  
  
"No, no please. Its not a joke. We do care. I DO care. Ruki please it would mean everything to me, to us. Juri thinks you don't like her and is upset. I miss seeing your confident face. Like when we were with the digi-"  
  
"STOP IT!"   
  
Silence passed as the tension grew.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I care."  
  
"Why do you care so much Ryo?"  
  
He didn't move. He was about to speak when he found no words came to him.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?"  
  
"Because I lo- I mean I can't tell you yet!" Releasing a breath he had one more attack plan.  
  
"If you come I'll tell you." He smirked and for a slight moment he saw the old Ruki return with a warm smile.  
  
"Ha. Resorting to bribery are we now?" she laughed hands on hips throwing her head back.  
  
"Resorting? I was in control the whole time." He hoped this would the mood light and save this Ruki instead of the other icy one.  
  
"Yeah sure Mr Hero. You only hear what you want to hear!"  
"So that was a yes?"  
"Maybe."  
"Great! I'll see you later." Before she could argue he out a piece of paper in her skirt pocket and ran.  
  
"Ryo!!!" she retrieved the note and read the numbers. At the bottom it had ooxx.   
  
'Cute joke Ryo.' That moment she felt like everything was back to normal and Rennamon would be waiting at home for her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Crearualin Angel: Well there you go people.finally the second chap. If you review more I'll do another chap. 


	3. Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah!

Crearulian Angel: This is FINALY the third chapter and I'm happy to say I have nearly fully recovered from my terrible case of writers block. I'm really sorry about that but I don't want to ruin any of my fics.   
  
Happy Flamaria13?   
  
Well on with the fic!!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah!  
  
  
It was taunting her. Mocking her. Laughing at her. Sneering in her face. Pointing and sniggering at her. She stared at it. Stared at it sitting there on her bedside table. She glared hard wanting it to ignite and shrivel up into black ash. Black stinky dirty ash!  
  
  
Grunting in frustration she let her face fall into her pillow. Breathing into the material she fell away, immune to everything but the sweet sound of the hard rain slamming into her window. Icy cold wind howled outside creating dark menacing shadows in the scarce moonlight that was blanketed by thick grey and black clouds.  
  
She wondered ever so slightly if this seeming endless storm will cease. Not that she minded of course. The relief of the dark daunting sky every day made Ruki sink further into her world where there was no room for affection, for happiness for joy. She simply had anger, hurt and loneliness. She was the Ice Queen. Why would Ryo care? What is it to him if she shrinks back to her former, true self. Rennamon was gone, what it matter? The rain helped her forget these emotions and memories.  
  
  
Rolling onto her side she could see the white outline of the crumpled paper. Neat black numbers with xxoo at the bottom was the only markings covering it. The slight curvaceous numbers seemed too perfect to be placed on such a scrunched up piece of paper.   
  
  
'Should I do it? Hell no! Its probably not even a real number...' She argued continuously with herself and had been since she got home after slamming the damp white curse on the table.  
  
  
She had tried pacing, sleeping, sitting, standing and everything else to get it out of her head till she resolved at glaring at it.  
  
  
'This is unbelievably stupid!' Standing abruptly slightly disorientating herself she walked briskly from her room towards the kitchen just as her grandmother was setting the plates for dinner. A horrid ringing sound filled the corridor and she walked on blocking out the annoying telephone as she passed by it.  
  
  
"Ruki! Oh Ruki dear? Its for you Sweet Heart!" her mother chimed smiling a little too widely for her liking. Giving a sideways glance at her glowing mother she took the mouthpiece as Rumiko walked away.  
  
  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Oh! Hey Ruki!"  
  
"What in Gods name do you want Ryo?"  
  
"Well I thought you might have forgotten to call me so I got your number from Takato. Hope you don't mind!"   
  
"hope I- what do you think!" Slapping her fore head she knelt back against the wall waiting for the tedious voice to continue.  
  
"You still there?"  
  
"Of course now on with it Mr Hero."  
  
  
"Never change do you Wildcat? Well anyway I'll pick you up about 7:00?"  
  
  
"Pick me up? For what? Ha! That dance thing?! What do I get?" She wondered if he would be truthful and tell her he promised to tell her something special if she came. Though that was not the only reason she was coming she could not let Ryo find that out.  
  
  
"Uh, that thing I said I'd tell you..... But that doesn't matter right? You didn't really need to hear that!" The young teen was turning red and going hot in the face hoping to dear God she would somehow out of the blue not care about it. (A/N: I personally don't believe in God, call me atheist I really don't care but if you like you can insert the name of your ruler in any place of the word 'God' so don't flame me for this please.)  
  
  
"Hum. Of course it does! Sometimes Ryo I give you too much credit!" She laughed haughtily not at all like her old laugh. Ryo cringed at this icy new one and shut his eyes gathering the courage to continue. She really was worth it after all.  
  
"When do you ever give me credit?" He laughed his heart-warming laugh sending a sweet feeling to Ruki's heart.  
  
'Wow I like it when he laughs. What? I like it when he laughs??? What the hell?'  
  
"So 7:00 ok Ruki? Ruki? Hello! You there at all Ruki?" Distressed he gripped the cord on his phone.   
  
"OK. But you have to tell me Legendary Tamer!"   
  
"Of course my Queen."  
  
"Ryo!" If only the rain could help her forget Ryo!  
  
"As much as I enjoy our conversations I must call an end to it for my father is calling me! Farewell my Wildcat Queen of Digimon!" Without another word he slyly hung up smirking thinking about the look on her face after hearing that!  
  
Just as the line went dead realisation of what was said sunk in and anger and joy filled her as she half laughed half shouted   
  
"RYO I WILL SO KILL YOU ONE DAY!"  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Crearulian Angel: How was that? I was going to add more where Ruki reminisces about the old times but I feel it goes better with the 'before dance' scene. Believe me you'll soon see it my way! Or else I will make you! (jks)  
  
Ta for now darlings! -_- god what the hell am I on??? 


	4. Ruki Reminiceses

Crearulian Angel: Hey people! I am going to update this more often, say at LEAST once every two to three weeks sound ok? Heh heh. I have over come my writers block COMPLATETLY and already have the end in my mind! So it isn't going to be many more chapters, I'd estimate about two or three more. I might revise this later... So anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ruki Reminisces   
  
"Ruki what is friendship?"  
  
"I dunno. I guess you could say its something like um... a relationship between two people. That they care for each other."  
  
"You mean love?"   
  
*sigh* "No. Love is different. Love is something else. What I'm trying to say is well friendship is when you know that you can trust one another, that you'll always be there for each other... I think."  
  
"Do... Do you- do you think we have a friendship?"  
  
Silence  
  
"Yes. Of course Renamon. Forever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl staring through the mirror seemed alien to her. Her mind reeled, struggling on what to think. Somehow she felt happy but hated herself for it. Then on the other hand she felt the lonely alienated feeling that was almost always present. Nearly ripping out her hair Ruki pushed the bathroom door open and went to her room.  
  
Her confusion deepened with the thought of Ryo... Ryo... What DID she think of Ryo? Was he really that stuck up annoying Hero wanna be? A silent debate drew all her attention and she didn't notice her mother enter the room. Her concentration was rattled by a squeal of joy, Rumiko grabbed her daughter in a tight embrace.  
  
"Ruki. You look more than beautiful. You don't know how much this means to me." She gestured to the outfit Ruki was dressed in. snapping her attention back Ruki remembered the ordeal that led to her mother's compassionate motion.  
  
-Flashback  
  
"NO NO NO! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO AND I WONT LET YOU!"  
  
"But Ruki... I was just... Going to the corner store!"  
  
"We don't HAVE a corner store!"   
  
"Alright fine. Have it your way."  
  
The next morning, set out perfectly on her bed was a pair of sleek black pants and a delicate lavender halter top with a light blue tie up part, on the floor were flashy boots. No frills, no laces, no pink, no flowing layers. Simple and stylish. The kindest most loving thing her mother had done for her.   
  
-End Flashback  
  
"Thanks mom. I really like it." Ruki mumbled not looking at the tall slender super model that was her mother She didn't want to attempt to gather her thoughts let alone her emotions right now.  
  
Rumiko bent down and placed a small kiss on her daughter's forehead. "You look great dear, I'm sure you'll knock Ryo dead! Well not literally of course!!!"   
  
With that she strode out her room leaving Ruki alone once again. She glanced at her clock and her stomach clenched uncomfortably. Ten minuets and Ryo would be there. She remembered her last meeting with him. He had talked of the digimon. The thing Ruki wanted to forget but knew there was no possible way to.  
  
Renamon her best friend and fellow fighter was gone. Forever.   
  
But she was left with other people. Juri, Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Ai, Mako, Alice. But one name stood out to her. One name she secretly valued above the others.  
  
Ryo. A warm feeling surged through her at the thought of his name, his handsome face, his sparkling azure eyes.  
  
"OH SHUT UP BRAIN!"   
  
Ding dong  
  
"Shit no I'm not ready!" Ruki scrambled out of her room and to the door. Maybe she could tell him she didn't feel well. Yeah then she wouldn't have to face him or the others!  
  
"She's all ready Ryo! Ruki Ryo's here!"   
  
Shit. Dam mother.  
  
"Uh hey Akiyama lets get this over with." Ruki walked out the door not meeting his gaze and beckoned for Ryo to follow.  
  
Ryo was dumbstruck. Ruki was beyond the definition of beauty! Her shoulder length straw berry blond hair hung loosely around her face framing her delicate features. The pretty purple and blue top showed off her slender but curvy figure and the black pants were the crowing touch. He was even amused to see a touch of lip gloss.  
  
(A/N: We're going to skip right to the dance place ok.)  
  
The hall was filled with students of varying ages dancing, talking, standing or laughing. Ruki put on her tough face glaring at anyone her dared to look at her.  
  
"Hey guys! Ruki great to see you." Takato came over with Juri at his side. Juri was smiling from ear to ear which slightly unsettled Ruki.   
  
"What's up Goggle head, Juri." Ruki cracked a small smile but maintained a mocking posture.   
  
"Ruki." Henry strolled over smiling profusely as was everyone else. He addressed Ruki ignoring Ryo save a small wave. "Nice to see you."  
  
"Care to dance Makino?" Ryo bowed leaving his hand open for her to take. He grinned up at her playfully.  
  
"Not if your going to act like THAT!" She snapped and walked onto the dance floor.  
  
The DJ struck up a fast paced edgy song that got everyone on the dance floor moving. A little way off a break dance circle formed and four guys began ripping it up. Ruki gave Ryo a questioning glance before he took her hand and began moving to the music. Ruki was surprised at how well Ryo could move, in perfect time to the beat but his moves were creative but stylish. She couldn't just let him take all the spotlight!  
  
She closed her eyes getting the feel of the rhythm then began to move with Ryo, not copying him but moving in sync with him using her own dance moves. To spice things up a bit Ryo pulled Ruki against him moving his hands down to her waist, gripping slightly but just loose enough for her to move. With a sly smile Ruki put her hands on Ryo's shoulders pulling him closer only to push him away from her on the next beat.  
  
Frustrated Ryo didn't give up and was surprised to hear a modernised remixed version of the classic: 'Tango'!  
  
He laughed out loud, grabbing her hand and pulled her into the start position. Her lavender eyes flashed with anger and a little hesitation but the emphatic Ryo wouldn't let go. "I'll scream rape if you don't let go." She whispered even though she had no intention of breaking the exhilaration rushing through her as her and Ryo danced the newer upbeat version of the oh-so-famous Tango.   
  
"Go on. I dare you." With that he spun her round whipping all the breath from her lungs before she could breathe another word. When she turned to face him again he cupped her chin in his hands. "Your not bad Ruki Makino. I'd say you've done this before?" With that he let his hands slip down her neck and around her waist, one hand gently pulling her thigh around himself, dipping her slightly.  
  
Neither of the pair had noticed the crowd forming a circle around them, entranced by the amazing pair as if they were under a spell. Ruki and Ryo were so in tune with each others moves it was if this dance was made for them. Kazu came running over, his jaw dropping as he watched Ryo pull Ruki against him.   
  
"I cant believe she's letting him doing that!" Juri exclaimed. But by the look on her friends face she could see Ruki was having as much fun as Ryo was.   
  
"They look so good they even stole the circle from those break dancers. Shit you should've seen their faces! Man were they pissed." Kazu ranted on but the others faded his voice out so they could hold their concentration on the twisting, twirling, sliding dancers in the centre of a now huge circle of dazzled people. The hint of dirty dancing had even caught the attention of some of the teachers but their scolding had died in their throats as the spell was weaved on them.  
  
The music began to slow a it neared the end of the song. Ruki's sense of awareness was returning swiftly and she realized just how many people were watching them. A slight blush crept into her cheeks but she shook it off. 'Let them watch! See that I can do anything.' Finally the two dancers came to a sudden halt as the music died completely.   
  
Amused, Ryo cocked his head to one side at Ruki who's chest was now heaving, pumped with adrenalin and slightly out of breath. Ryo's heart caught in his throat as she flipped her wind whipped hair over her shoulder. The applause that broke out was deafening. A sea of hands clapping heartily, a few wolf whistles were thrown at Ruki and cheers were erupting everywhere. Everywhere but a gang of surly looking teens. The break dancers, hands crossed over their chests ignored the whole hall of applause.   
  
A breathless Ryo leaned down to whisper to Ruki: "Lets get some air." With that they pushed their way through the crowd to the balcony. The cold air rushed to meet them and they left behind the dieing sound of applause. Ryo put a tentative arm around Ruki's shoulders as they stood overlooking the school sports fields. Surprised he tightened his grip hoping she wouldn't push him away. A challenging dance was one thing. Touching her because he wanted to was another thing.  
  
"That was a blast. We sure made an impression no?" looking up at the taller teen Ruki nodded. "You know you never told me how you learned to do that stuff."   
  
"Dancing for five years can teach you a thing or two. My mother made me. She said some crap about it looking good on a models' resume thing. Pah... She always thought I'd be a model. I quit when the guys and girls made fun of me. I wasn't 'girlie' enough for them!" She never intended to tell him that much of her life but once she remembered it was hard to stop relieving the memory.   
  
"Your one tough cookie you know that Wildcat?"   
  
"Dam straight."  
  
Living in the silence that ensued was easy, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, instead it was a peaceful silence. Ryo began the next sentence quite hesitantly. "You know.. tonight kind of reminded me of when we used to fight with the digimon..." When she said nothing he took her silence as a cue to go on." We've always been an awesome team. You, me, Renamon and Cyberdramon."  
  
"SHUT UP."   
  
Tears stung her eyes as the painful memories came flooding back. The ones she had tried so desperately to block from her mind. To save herself the pain of such a loss. The pain. She didn't want to go there, she couldn't go there. Why did he have to say that?  
  
"I'm sorry Ruki but I wont. Look at me." He held her shoulders in his hands hoping he would live through what he knew he had to do. "Ruki listen to me. Renamon doesn't want you to forget her. She wouldn't want that. They were great times and yes sadly those times were cut short but you have to accept that, remember the great times we had. The times you had, shared with her."   
  
Ruki didn't dare look into his eyes. His sea of azure crystals. She knew she'd get lost in them. Knew he was right too. She lapsed back into those memories pushing through that pain with a little urging from Ryo. She saw Renamon's courageous and noble golden face. Her eyes alight with intelligence, her lipless face creased into a joyful smile as her and Ruki trained together, grew a friendship together. She remembered the first time they bio-merged. The thrill of sudden warming power a they became one. He proud ness and sureness she felt that day as they plunged off the cliff... together.  
  
"Ryo... Your right. How could I want to forget her? How could I do that to her!" Then Ruki did something that surprised her and Ryo both, she broke into tears. Ryo encircled her in his arms letting her take refuge in him. Letting her cry her heart out. Something she hadn't done in so long.  
  
"It's ok Ruki. It's never too late to start remembering." They stood like that, Ruki in Ryo's arms for some time. Ruki was feeling secure. It was good not to have to hold her guard up. To just let go knowing Ryo was there for her.   
  
"Ryo, why is it that you care so much?" She asked then regretted her words instantly. She was afraid of his answer. But she took a swipe at her running nose and dried her eyes awaiting an answer none-the-less.  
  
"Well. Well Ruki its because I love you."  
  
"What?"  
  
This was killing him to say but it was now or never. "Ruki I love you. I have since the moment I saw you. I know your not a fan of this sappy stuff but hear me when I say this: I love you Ruki Makino, with all my heart." He tipped her chin up with his fingers, speaking so his breath blew softly. His trademark grin broke onto his lips as he moved ever closer to her. His heart was racing as he leaned in, pressing his lips testily onto hers. The chaste kiss was quick but sweet. He didn't want to scare her so he pulled away and waited a response.  
  
She was stunned. He kissed her. He had actually kissed her! He wasn't getting away that easy she thought and wrapped her arms behind his head pulling in for a more passionate kiss. Her heart was thudding against her chest as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She responded, fighting for dominance until the need for air broke them apart. Ryo pulled back and brushed a stray strand of hair from her beautiful eyes.   
  
"I love you too Ryo."   
  
'I love you too Renamon, my best friend. Forever.'  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^  
  
Crearulian Angel: Ok a bit of fluff at the end there! OOCNESS YAY!!! Give me a break everyone needs to have a break down once in a while and how else was I supposed to have Ruki speak her true feelings without her being ooc? Don't like don't read. If there are heaps of complaints for this chappie I'll revise it. It came out a little different to how I'd hoped but hey. And for the record I'm a shit dancer so I didn't go into detailed dance moves ^.^; And how about those unhappy break dancers? Do they have any other significance? FIND OUT SOON!!! RnR plz 


	5. A Night To Remember

Crearulian Angel: This was my first ever fic or second… I don't fully remember… but I was re reading it and wanted to attempt to finish it cause I still remember the whole plot line  My writing style has changed slightly cause its been a few years but hey no harm in trying right? Well here goes, let me know if you love it or hate it!

'…thoughts…'

"…speaking…"

--------------------------------

A Night To Remember

The rest of the night was a blissful blur to Ruki. It was as if her heels had wings, dancing with Ryo's arms tentatively encircling her for the dance. The lilting rhythm of the slow dance had enticed the other couples onto the dance floor Ruki noticed, the lack of disgust in her stomach surprising her. She looked over her shoulder and spotted a couple she was glad to finally see together. Juri caught her gaze and blushed a deep crimson, hugging onto Takato a little tighter. Ruki flashed her a thumbs up! While she hadn't stayed in contact much with the tamers once the digimon were gone she knew one thing. That Juri and Takato belonged together. Ironic how Takato really was her knight in… red armour…

"Hey, attention on me thank you." Ryo tilted her chin to face his shining azure eyes snapping her thoughts instantly back to the present and events of the night. The look that was even now melting the ice from her heart sent a shiver of excitement down her spine as if warm fingers were slipping down the indentations of her spine.

"Oh yes how could I forget, the King must have all eyes on him!" Her usual cold glare dissolved into a slinky alluring gaze that made Ryo's heart skip a beat.

"No. just yours." With that he pressed his lips against her own, stroking his hand down her neck over her shoulders, caressing her waist and slipping slowly down to squeeze her butt.

"Ryo!" She exclaimed with mock indignation "Save it for later!" She revelled in the shocked look he gave her, the heat that had intensified around them, the wild emotions she was finally truly feeling. She was still herself, still stubborn and not willing to give everything she was up just yet but there was a subtle difference. Ryo allowed her to express herself. She turned to stride off, but reached up to snap his jaw shut and sauntered off to grab a drink leaving Ryo in slight bewilderment.

'Did she really just say that!' He stumbled clumsily after the girl of his dreams, and un-wittingly knocked into a big burly guy. "Scuse me, sorry didn't see you." The guy didn't budge. A bit angry now Ryo tried to brush past the guy blocking his way to where Ruki was waiting with the other tamers, the song was over and everyone was bustling around. "Hey man could you please haul ass?" The snide remark wasn't meant to come out as snippy as it did. Without a word the break dancer stepped out of his way, arms draped resolutely across his chest, glaring at him from under a backward white visor.

"Laters Akiyama." The guy spat at Ryo as he walked into the dispersing crowd, glaring daggers before someone blocked his vision of the pissed off teen.

"What the hell was THAT about…?" He muttered to himself.

"RYO! OVER HERE!" Henry was waving him over to the group. He shrugged off the mishap and went to join his friends, immediately going to Ruki's side, curling his hand playfully about her waist and her pulling her up against him in a tight 'hello' embrace.

"Hey watch those hands Akiyama. You don't want them ending up broken now do you?"

"Keep it g-rated would you please?" Kazu groaned. "Or at least PG-13?"

"Pipe down visor boy!" The hatred was gone from her voice. There was still dislike when she spoke to Kazu but the hate was gone. It was like when she lost herself in memories of the good times, bathing herself in visions of Renamon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, she became human. The therapy she was only able to endure because of Ryo helped her to realise its ok to cry, it's ok to feel good, feel passion, maybe even love. The bond she felt once long ago with her friend, her companion and fellow partner was awakened and her soul felt rejuvenated because of it. She wanted to throw her arms around Ryo and thank him profusely. Instead she jabbed him playfully in the ribs- her sign of affection.

"C'mon Wildcat, I'm not done with you yet." Ryo grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor another heated fast paced dance. This time Ruki pulled Juri along with her and gave her some dance pointers. Soon Juri was dancing up against Takato in a similar fashion Ryo and Ruki had previously done only not as stylishly. No one could top the performance they gave.

Ruki's heart was pounding once more as she came off the dance floor and plonked herself ion a seat beside Henry.

"Hey."

"Hey." This boy was once the only one she would confide in. his steel grey eyes pools of wisdom that always made her feel safe. He had always been like a solid rock for her. She had tried to keep in contact with him the most, going to him for advice and guidance. But time had changed their relationship, eating away at it as she spent less and less time talking with him. 'I won't let that happen again' she said to herself.

"You seem to be having fun. I'm glad Ruki I really am. We were worried we'd lost you."

"Sometimes you need a wake up call…"

"What better person than Ryo to do it? I'm just glad to see you enjoying yourself."

"Thanks Henry."

The night wore on and to everyone's dismay came to an end. The other Tamers made their leave while Ryo and Ruki hung back, savouring the remainder of the night. They watched as every left, enjoying each others silent content company.

"Tonight was kinda fun. Not that I'll ever admit it to anyone else! Thanks Ryo."

"But of course my Queen! Ryo bowed lamely, extending his arm out to accompany Ruki to the deserted car park. Empty darkness was all around them save for the scant weak lights at the entrance to the gymnasium they just exited. Neither was afraid, they had of course both faced more frightening things than a deserted car park. But what came next neither of them despite all their talents could prepare for.

"Akiyama!' The darkness hissed, seething with venomous anger 'How much is that bitch of yours? We was looking to have a little performance from her tonight. She did a good enough job stealing OUR show." The gravely voice of the burly guy with the visor who had 'bumped' into Ryo pierced the night. His crew stepped out of the shadows letting the little available light bathe their rage filled faces.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ruki not about to let a comment like that slide, stepped forth to face the 5 boys fearlessly.

"Ruki. Don't. Let's just go." Was there a hint of fear in his voice? No there couldn't be…?

"Yea that's right, run away you little pussy. We'll teach this whore what a real man can be like."

"Don't you dare touch her." The fear had evaporated the moment they had threatened Ruki, as much as he knew these boys were dangerous Ryo was not going to stand by while they even spoke about doing that to Ruki and a dangerous calm had settled itself in his tone. Visor boy went to backhand Ruki across the face who agilely ducked and spun round just in time to see Ryo slam his fist into the guys face, shattering his nose on impact. Before she could lunge into the battle to help him, clammy hands dug into her shoulders from behind, wrapping her in a deadlocked grip against the rock hard body of one of the Visor boy's cronies. She fought with all her strength but his grip prevented her flailing fists to come into contact with their target, his face.

Instead he ruthlessly pushed her round; swinging her body as if she was nothing more than a limp rag-doll he made her face the melee before her. The remainder of the gang, four guys, were swinging their fists with well aimed punches, but Ryo despite being severely outnumbered was not making their job any easier. Ruki grimaced as a fist brushed off the side of his face, splitting his eyebrow and letting a steady stream of blood flow down his face.

With a vengeance Ryo smacked the guy down in a bloody mess. He didn't get up again. Ruki watched in horror not giving up her frantic attempts to free herself. Suddenly a silver glint caught her eyes and a wave of cold dread clenched her body. The ring leader was coming at Ryo's turned back with a knife!

"RYO!" She slammed her foot up into her captors groin and raced forwards as his grip went slack and he went down with a moan of pain. She realised she was too far away but didn't stop. The glimmer of the blade was thrust deep into flesh, coming out dripping with hot red liquid. Blood. "Oh God _NOOO_!"

Without thinking, her mind clouded with desperation, Ruki grabbed a broken piece of wood laying at her feet and swung the heavy instrument into the back of Visor Boys head. He too fell, un conscious to the ground, his mates fleeing in cowardice.

The instrument dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. The same noise Ryo had made as he slumped forward to the pavement. Ruki sagged numbly to her knees, ignoring the stinging sensation that shot up her legs and the cool damp feel of the puddle of blood she was kneeling in. Ryo's blood. He felt cold to the touch. The pale light enhancing the deathly pallor his usually tan skin had taken on. Monotonously she dialled 911 and waited for the paramedics, silent tears streaming their way down her cheeks, falling and getting consumed by the dark red pool beneath her.

"…Ryo… Please hold on…"

--------------------------------

Crearulian Angel: Well what do you think? I already have the last chapters written and there isn't much more to the story, probably two more chapters… So will Ryo pull through? Can Ruki salvage her damaged soul? Find out more next time!


	6. Such Sweet Sorrow

Crearulain Angel: Hey there got the next chapt, nearly done with this fic and it will probably be my first finished one!

"…speaking…"

'…thoughts…'

--------------------------------

This was all her fault. She gazed at the tubes protruding from holes in his body, pumping vital fluids that his own body now couldn't provide for himself. She let her eyes linger on his deathly pale face, his own eyes closed in what could be a permanent slumber.

He may never wake up, they said.

Lost a lot of blood he did.

Surprising he's not already dead.

She thrust her thoughts from what all those adults were saying. Ryo's father was grieving quietly in the lounge, not wanting to look at his comatose son. She watched with mild intrigue at the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as a machine breathed for him. She stared at his pale lips. Lips she had kissed only hours before. It seemed an eternity ago. The magical night she discovered she was human.

She was so stupid… Stupid, stupid, STUPID! She was simply not meant to be happy. It was clear to her now. She berated herself fiercely for allowing herself to feel, to fool herself into thinking she could get away with even a moment of happiness. 'Never let your heart be thawed, then you won't feel pain like this…'

"Ryo I'm sorry." She had made her decision. She couldn't deal with her mistake. She couldn't deal with the scene in front of her. "I'm so sorry… Sorry it had to be this way." She whispered, her resolution becoming solid. She rose from the chair, giving Ryo's hand one last squeeze. "I hope we meet again…"

--------------------------------

The house was empty save for the angst ridden teen. Alone, Ruki removed the glinting silver blades from her Mother's boyfriend's cabinet. Gingerly she stepped into the bath filled to the brim with clear water. 'Clear not for long.' The thought raced across her mind. She idly fingered the razor sharp edge, drawing blood from her fingertip, just to see what it would look like. To be bathed in her own blood.

She shuddered and nearly empitied the contents of her stomach as she remembered the glint of steel before the knife was thrust into Ryo's back. With deliberate care she lowered the blade to the thin skin just above the blue vein of her wrist. She didn't want to mess this up. The cool feel of the blade was almost calming, as if it held promise of sweet release.

"Ruki. You can't do that." Stunned at the strangely familiar voice, Ruki dropped the blade into the water and turned to stare into the crystal blue eyes of her beloved friend. The blurred almost transparent figure of the vixen in gold shimmered, betraying the lack of solidity.

"R-Renamon?" Tears of bitter sadness and a touch of resentment sprung to her eyes, rushing forth as if flood gates had broken. Something inside the already fragile girl broke and she sobbed harder than she ever had before.

The shadow of Renamon glided gracefully over to her and placed a gloved paw on her naked shoulder. "Let it out."

"Why are you here? Your memory has tortured me enough!"

"I'm here to prevent you from making a very big mistake. Ryo needs you."

"Ryo was the one that opened my heart, exposing it to such brutal feelings, letting it be slashed to pieces before my eyes. I never should've allowed myself to fel such things, I should've learned after what happened with you! It hurt like hell when I lost you and the pain doesn't go away, it NEVER does!" She turned her face down bitterly with grim satisfaction. The anger, the hurt was coursing through her like poison. "I'd rather I never felt anything. For you, _or_ him!"

"You don't mean that. Life can be cruel yes, I of all have learned that harsh lesson Ruki, but I can accept that because of what I have with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I realised the only way I could've felt so much pain at being ripped away from my first true friend was if I had felt something incredibly wonderful before. That memory keeps me going, that I once was able to feel something so powerful. I feel it every time I think of you. Memories don't have to plague you. Feelings don't always hurt.

"Why should I believe you?" She was afraid to believe such a notion. Desperately afraid to have to try to over come the pain.

"Because I am your friend."

A dawning sensation swept through Ruki's body, halting her wracking sobs, drying her tears for but a brief second. She never really lost Renamon, she was always with her in her heart and in the memories she holds. She allowed the sensation to spread through her body, purging the pain from her soul. Sure it will still hurt but that's because she had felt something so beautiful and just that thought softened the pain.

Then she realised with cold terror: Ryo needed her. She couldn't let him struggle on alone, or if it to it… to die alone.

"I have always believed in you. Never forget our friendship. I love you Ruki."

Thank you Renamon, my friend. I love you too." The whisp of shadow began to fade. Whether the figure was an illusion or Renamon had truly found a way to be with her in her time of need, Ruki didn't care. She did know she had a friend.

--------------------------------

Finally where she belonged, beside the one she loved, Ruki let the tears flow freely but silently, not attempting to stem the flow but instead revelling in the fact she could feel such sorrow for someone she cares for so dearly.

'You have to take the good with the bad'

"Plese Ryo… Don't leave me. I get it now, I need you I can accept that now, I love you…"

Silence ensued apart from the mechanical bleeps and rustles. Ruki, her body exhausted both physically and emotionally let her head rest on her loves chest. Entwining her hand in his own, she let him know she will never let him go. She will always have a part of him even if it had to be a memory…

--------------------------------

Crearulian Angel: Sniffle A hard lesson in life to learn but Ruki finally gets it. Is Ryo meant to be a mere memory to Ruki?


End file.
